Movie Nights
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Mikey and Leo have a movie night together, then they get caught! which turns into something more romantic. 2003 verse
1. Great Idea

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

 **Because I wanted some brotherly bonding.**

"Hey, hey Leo, you up?" Mikey whispered looking around, careful not to wake the others. Leo turned his head to Mikey and nodded slightly.

"Yes" he whispered back as Mikey smiled brightly. Leo smiled back it seems now that ever since Leo woke up, Mikey has been more excited, and happy than anyone else and personally Leo treasured that. Ever since Leo had been ambushed by the Shredder everyone still treated Leo normal, and Leo was very glad that nothing changed between them.

"I have a present for you" Mikey whispered now standing on the side of Leo. Leo raised an eyebrow and turned fully towards Mikey. Could he even get up..screw that could he even move? would he even have to move? Leo thought as he wiggled in his tightly wrapped blanket.

"But you have to get up" chuckled Mikey grabbing Leo's blanket and pulling it off of him. Leo almost groaned loudly.

Dang.

"Mikey, I don't thi-" argued Leo sitting up on his elbows.

"Come Onnnn! you gotta at least try!" interrupted Mikey whining as her voice low. Leo sighed heavily, his love for his family has him doing all sorts of things. Mikey practically jumped up and down on his feet as he watched Leo try to get up, and leading a helping hand when Leo almost fell backwards.

"Were are we going?" Leo groaned at the rising pain in his lower stomach and legs. Mikey smiled even brighter pulling Leo closer to him.

"Outside" Leo almost dropped back down on the couch pulling Mikey down with him.

"I don't think I'm fit to go outside, It's too cold, Mikey" laughed Leo still trying to sit up. Mikey only wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Leo had to bite his lip to stop from crying out from pain. They both eased up slowly and steadily.

"It's ok, I got everything! it's already outside" assured Mikey rubbing his oldest brother's shell. Leo held onto Mikey as they both walk to the door. Both being very quiet and stealthy when they had to open the squeaky loud door. Everyone was asleep safe and sound and neither Mikey or Leo wanted to wake them. Raph was in the lounge chair by the fire place. While Casey and April fell asleep in the loveseat right by the stairs railing, Don was on the floor by the nice warm fire opposite from Raph, and Splinter was in a wooden chair by the fire back to the couch Leo was lying in.

"Ok! walk to the barn" instructed Mikey as they went out the door and down the steps slowly. Leo watched out the corner of his eyes every so often seeing as how Mikey looked as if he was in cloud nine. Leo only smirked leave it too his brother to make a horrible situation well. Once they made it in the barn Leo gasped at what was placed in front of him. Mikey had laid down a big soft blanket in the middle of the hay covered floor, and a bunch of extra blanket surrounding the big one and a lot of throw pillow. All underneath a projector and a big white sheet hanging back of the barns back entrance with tiny little sheet covering up the extra spots. It all look like movie theatre and Leo loves movies. There were a bunch of tiny little lanterns hangs from the ceiling. It was all so beautiful.

"Right there" Mikey pointed out shaking his head in the direction of the big blanket on the floor.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" asked Leo amazed by how much his baby brother could accomplish if he put his mind to it.

"Yeah, you've been looking kinda down lately and I just thought" Mikey mumbled blush creeping up on his face "That something nice would change how you feel now" chuckled Mikey setting Leo on the big blanket softly. Then throwing multiply blankets on top of him and ton of throw pillows around him. "You maybe taking a break from playing sick, but you're still sick and D will kill me if i let you sit outside cold" nagged Mikey waving a finger in front of Leo. Leo could only smile, he had some crazy brothers.

"Stay here ok?" said Mikey running to the barnyard door. Leo turned around and shrugged his shoulders as if saying yeah well as soon as you leave im gonna go do laps.

"Nah! I'm gonna go save the earth from the Silver Surfer" mocked Leo rolling his eyes. Mikey only laughed back at the comment.

"Yeah you would" admitted Mikey then disappearing out the barn door. Leo signed deeply being out the house felt nice. Leo looked around, it looks like the barn had got fixed up and repainted. Leo began to wonder if Mikey did all of this without the others knowledge. He never took it under consideration that Mikey could do something this great! He now sees his brother a little differently now.

"I'm back!" shouted Mikey arms full of goods and junk food. Leo smiled only Mikey. Leo watched as Mikey walked to him and dropped the food down and then walk to the projector.

"What are we watching?" asked Leo going for the bag or chips. Mikey smiled and turned around showing him a all white movie chase. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Space Heroes " Mikey smirked at Leo's shocked face. They both knew it had been years since he's seen it, but doesn't mean he doesn't want to watch it. Mikey walked over to Don's laptop and put the CD in.

"Yeah it's been years since you've watched it huh? Leo?, but you still remember some of the words don't you?" called Mikey looking under the projector and starts pulling plugs and reconnecting them somewhere else.

"Yes, I still remember some of the words" admitted Leo shaking his head in embarrassment. Mikey smiled as he got it on and it started to play. Leo patted the spot next to him for Mikey to sit so they both could sit next to each other and cuddle. Leo missed those day where he and his brothers would cuddle and watch movies together.

"Knew I was right" whooped Mikey Leo would've said something until the movie's opening credit came on.

"I thought this was episodes?" Leo ponder Mikey shook his head no and grabbed a soda.

"Yeah well it took a lot of time but I found a movie of it" laughed Mikey remembering all the phone chats and angry hang ups he had all last week.

"You did!?" Leo said shockingly. He never knew they had a movie and he was like….their number one FAN!

"Yep, " chirped Mikey getting the remote and pressing play when the main menu came on.

"How long did it take you?" pressed Leo wanting to know how much time was spent into this. Mikey signed he really didn't want to talk about this but he didn't' want to ruin the mood and so he told.

"Not long just had to call place all over the us and then I started calling people in Asia, Africa, and all that.", Mikey waved off like it was no big deal. "You are very expensive, you know" Leo was happy, No Joyous! knowing that he means that much to his brother.

"Oh Mikey you did-"

"Yes, Yes I had too you looked sad and miserable and I felt it was my duty to do this" interrupted Mikey not listening to Leo's 'Oh-You-Didn't-Have-Too' speach.

"Thank you, Mikey" Leo said hugging his brother close as the movie came on.

"Ya welcome bro." ended Mikey laying down in Leo's lap. The movie's opening songs rang through the quiet barn. They loved how quiet and calm it was after it being hectic and crazy it is nice to hang with Mikey and watch a movie together.

"You know I also got 4 other movies" whispered Mikey to Leo. Leo smiled

"Nope, I didn't know but do you think you'll still be up to watch it?" asked Leo raising an eyebrow. Mikey pretended to be hurt as he shot up from Leo's lap and slap his hand over his plastron were his heart would be and gasped loudly.

"How dare you! I'll have you know. I am the mos-"

"Dramatic person of the family?" ended Leo laughing. Mikey blushed deeply.

"N-no."

"I am th-" Mikey started off again only to be interrupted again by a door slamming open.

"The one that's gonna be dead in a couple of minutes!" scream a loud brooklyn accent. Leo and Mikey turned around and screamed as they both were tackled to the ground. Raph was on top of Mikey and Leo grabbing them in one big hug and began dragging them back to April's house. Mikey over Raph left shoulde and Leo tucked under Raphs right arm.

"No Raph stop!" screamed Leo struggling in Raph's grasps.

"Please Raphie don't do this" Mikey said pushing outta his grip almost free until Raph changed his grip on the both of them.

"Shutda up!" growled Raph squeezing them tightly together. Leo and Mikey stopped there struggling and reluctantly relaxed in his grip.

"Someone help!" Mikey pleaded both feeling pretty brave for standing up to their hot-headed brother.

"Mikey! I'm gonna pound ya if you don't shut up!" threatened Raph death glaring Mikey. Making Mikey feeling smaller than his was a few secound ago. That action only caused Leo the start struggling even more this time.

"Don't threaten him!" snapped Leo quickly turning his head to his hot headed brother. Leo then met anger filled amber eye

"And you really need to shutda up" Raph snapped back, and Leo's courage had vanished just as soon as it appeared. When Leo started to think about it he could challenge Raph! he was in no position and shape to do so.

"Yeah. Come on Leo! You should've known better" barked Don stepping out from behind Raph. Mikey noticed how Leo seemed to shrink smaller now that Don was here.

"Dont get mad at Leo, Don it was my fault!" cried Mikey never wanting the movie to end like this. Even if they didn't catch the ending. He wanted Leo to feel better not _worse_.

"Darn right! It is shell for brains" scoffed Raph rolling his eyes.

"I Promise" Mikey said turning to met Raph head on. As dangerous as that could be.

"How do I know Leo didn't put ya up to this?" Asked Don walking on the side of Raph and raising an eyebrow.

"Because, _he_ didn't,  I did this " answered Mikey breaking from Raph grip. Leo just stayed where he was frozen in place.

"Why did YOU do it then?" Don pressed on Mikey looking for anything that could be false given.

"Because Leo's been looking kinda down lately and i thought maybe watching a movie together would make him feel better" Mikey explained truthfully. Don eyed Mikey carefully.

"What's da movie" Raph asked finally agreeing with Mikey about Down mood late;y. Leo and Mikey were both taken by surprise. While it looked as if Don just died.

"H-huh?" Mikey, Don, and Leo answered at the same time. Raph rolled his eyes and changed his grip on Leo putting one of his arms around his shoulder and having Leo lean on him.

"What's da movie?" Raph repeated anger showing threw the question again.

"Space Heroes" Leo answered smiling sweetly. Raph sighed heavily. Oh, how he remembered the Space Heros day Leo being obsessed with them and then denying it when put up front but everyone knew it.

"...What do ya say Don?" Raph turned towards the jaw dropped turtle.

"Hhhhhhhmm i don't know Leo you're out here in the cold and i'm no-" Don noted as he rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. Mikey was quick to drop to his knees in front of Don doing his big puppy eyes.

"That why I brought a shell load of blankets" Mikey whimpered eyes getting bigger. Don was taken back but wouldn't let it show he needed to make sure that Mikey actually had everything.

"What about food?" asked Don rubbing hours chin detective like. Mikey smiled and thumbs up.

"I bought a whole bunch of junk food" Mikey answered going over all thing in his head making sure Don didn't say anything Mikey hadn't already thought of.

"I don't know about this" muttered Don signing heavily he stared at Leo for a while who was in Raph's arms.

"Pwease" begged Mikey making his eye bigger and watery and clawing at Don's legs.

"...Fine, but we have to tag along" agreed Don putting his hands on his hips. Mikey jumped up and did a victory pose.

"Be our pleasure" Mikey bowed. Raph rolled his eyes and carried Leo back to the barn. While Don and Mikey followed behind.

"Yes! we didn't miss too much!" shouted Mikey jumping to his original spot. Raph walked to the pile of blankets and set Leo down only to walk out the barn and to the house. Don, Leo and Mikey watch in wonder.

"Maybe he's coming back?" said Mikey shrugging his shoulders Don nodded his head.

"Yeah, probably to get some..popcorn?" Don agree Leo sat there before he got some blanket and wrapped himself in some and grabbed one extra before he stood up and after the dizziness subsided he walked out the barn too taking pause every once and a while.

"Maybe he getting candy popcorn!" snickered Mikey only to have Don rolled his eyes and sand up. They both walk to the barn door and peeked out to see that neither went inside to get something but they both just sat on Casey grandmothers swinging bench. Leo was wrapped in 3 thick blankets while Raph just a one light blanket on.

"Maybe we should leave them alone" whispered Mikey dragging Don and both going back in the barn.

"Youre gonna get sick" whispered Leo snuggling in close to Raph's plastron. Raph just blushed and wrapped his arm around Leo pulling him closer.

"It doesn't matta. I'll get better in a week, you on the other han' can't get sick" Raph said. Leo only chuckled and moved some of his remaining covers onto Raph's lap.

"Now you'll get better in half a week"


	2. I'm Sorry

**I honestly wasn't gonna do a second chapter or anything that was until you guys asked me to then yeah i will do it until i can't mentally do a second chapter but enjoy i know i did.**

"Don't ever do that again" Raph growled pulling Leo closer to his chest. Leo sighed heavily and allowed himself to be pulled.

"Please not now" Leo whispered his head pounding.

"Why not know knew this was coming" Raph said silently rubbing Leo's arm. Leo yes did know this was coming but not this soon it's 2:00a.m. He expected it to come later like at 6 or 7 a.m when Raph felt bugged enough to come to him.

"Yes, I did, but I thought later not sooner" admitted Leo pouting his face still buried in Raph's plastron.

"Well, you thought wrong" Raph huffed puffing out one of his cheek.

"I don't understand why you're mad" Leo exclaimed leaning from Raph warm chest and into the cool natural air. Raph rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Leo.

"Of course you don't " Raph grumbled Leo eyes harden.

"What the shell does that mean?" Leo growled not caring for a fight a few minutes ago, but now is all up for it.

"Like you know how it feels to have someone close you hurt and on the brink of death not knowing if they'll make it out, not sure you know that if you leave or walk away that you'll never see them again" Raph explained never turning his head to look at Leo but his eyes hardening. Leo felt insulted! of course he knows how it feel he practically goes through it every day!

"Yes! yes Raph I know exactly it feels to wait for someone important to me to get better an-" Raph's head turned quickly and sharply to Leo.

"Were they on the brink of dying?" Raph cut through Leo sentence with ease. Leo stop mid sentence and stared at his brother "Did you wait by their side scared that you make one move and their gone forever, Did you ever wonder what would've happen if you were there to stop what hurt them in the first place." Raph's head drop and he turned so he could hang his head in the front of his body. Leo immediately knew what this was about. Raph felt completely guilty about what happen to him. that's why he's everywhere Leo is making sure Leo's got it and is ok, Leo snapped out his thoughts when Raph started again "Did you ever have nightmares night after night about that person dying in you own arms not being able to help them but only sit and watch as the life fades from their eyes and your sitting alone in a world that wasn't meant for you" Leo dropped his head too maybe he wasn't the only one that was deeply affected by this too. Leo was gonna say something to Raph after all Raph did deserved it. Leo looked up and was gonna apologize until he saw silent tears running down his cheek. Leo reached up to touch Raph's cheek decorated with his tears. Raph jump a little when he felt a cold hand on his cheek. Looking out the corner of his eyes to see Leo giving him a small smile. Raph dropped his head again, Leo smiled a little harder and scooted over to him his hand still on Raph's cheek. Leo now was using both if his hands to cup Raph's cheeks and began kissing him.

"Stop Leo" Raph muttered as Leo kept planting small kisses all over his face.

"Leo" a kiss was planted on his left cheek

"Ok stop" forehead this time.

"Leo" Raph now growled showing his teeth. That got him a kiss on his chin and a small lick.

"No seriously" a kiss on the lips.

"Ok Leo stop " Raph shout grabbing Leo by his wrist and pulling them away from his face. Leo started to Raph and then smiled as he leaned forward lips and inch from Raph. Raph's breath hitched when he realized that Leo wasn't gonna lean forward any more Raph had to make a contribution. Thrusting his face forward lips meeting Leo's both heavily moan as the kiss grew more fierce. Leo began wrapping his arms around Raph's neck ignoring as the thick warm and heavy blankets fell on the porch. Leo felt Raph shudder when both of his arm were fully on Raph's neck.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked taking his arms away. Raph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck

"Youre freezing cold better get back to the barn or Don will have my neck" Raph answered picking up the blankets and putting them back over Leo then helping him up. The barn was dead quite well except the loud snoring that was coming from the small tangle pile on the corner of the blanket. Leo laughed at how silly their baby brothers were and picked up some blankets and covered them before he laid down next to them and Raph coming behind him to sit. Raph kissed Leo's shoulder before he moved the blankets to the front of Leo. So that Raph's plastron could be touching Leo's back shell.

"I'm sorry" Leo mutter as he was pulled in Raph's chest again. Raph gave a small smile

"It's okay" Raph accepted rubbing Leo's back so he could sleep when Raph was stuck watching the Space Heros he brother fell in love with a long long time ago.


	3. night terrors

_"Does it hurt?" Shredder asked as he picked up his foot and slammed down on Leo's broken crumbled one for the hundredth time. Leo cried out and curled into himself, the Shredder was more ruthless than he thought. He had already destroyed his family friends and life what else did he want?_

 _"N-no stop!" Leo heard a weak cry from his far left. Leo slowly picked up his head and turned it to the voice. The Shredder looked out the corner of his eyes but otherwise didn't give a lot of attention to the voice. Mikey trembled violently breath coming out in warm puffs._

 _"P-please stop h-hurting him" Mikey begged as tears cascaded down his face. Leo moved his arms to try to push himself off his plastron to comfort his baby brother, but his arms could support him anymore. Out with a cry he landed hard on the ground below him, Shredder watching with a smile on his face._

 _"It seems that what I have given to you wasn't punishment enough" Shredder moved his foot from Leos broken leg and stalk over to Mikey._

 _"Leave him alone!" Leo found his voice and shout with it cracking at the end. Shredder smiled and stood over Mikey._

 _"It seems not only having his arms and legs ripped off, doesn't hinder his spirit. Maybe he would be better off missing a shell" Leo eyes widen and he tried to pick himself up again only to be forced down by Raph._

 _"Raph! S-stop Mikeyy needs us" Leo please his only response was Raph forcing his knees in Leo's wounded shell. Leo cried out as tears rolled down his eyes._

" _Make him watch" Shredder's voice boomed. Leo felt Raph's hands snake around his neck and force his head up and the the Shredder forcing him to watch his beaten brother being held up by his throat blood flowing from his arms and legs. Shredder then began ripping Miikey apart by grabbing the end of Mikey's shell and leaving on hand on his throat and pulling._

" _Stop!" Leo screamed voice being carried through the wind Shredder smirked and pulled harder and Mikey's scream became louder and louder popping noise every so often until a loud silenced it all…...Shredder dropped Mikey and Mikey lay on his plastron not moving he was dead still._

" _Mikey?" Leo called gently hoping his baby brother would pop back up and laughed saying how this was a prank and Raph would chase him yelling threats. "Mikey please" Leo now begged letting his head drop in Raph bloody hands. Don was the first he had his shell forcedable ripped off, Mikey had his arms and legs ripped off, Raph had his head cut off and a robot head slapped back on top, and Leo had one arm ripped off and a one of his mini swords buried in his side, and one of his eyes ripped out. Leo gasped and wheezed he felt he was gonna threw up all over himself. It hurt to watch your family being destroyed in front of you and you can't do anything but sit and watch._

" _Nows it's your turn blue turtle" Shredder smirked and stalked over to Leo eyes glowing red. Raph released his grip and walked backwards as Shredder removed the sword and picked up Leo fling him over his back making sure Leo shell was on his head and his right hand grabbed his neck and the other grabbed his feet and he began to pull trying to break Leo in the middle. Leo opened his mouth and screamed and blood flowing out the corner of his mouth. There was pain all over physically and mentally._

"Leo!"

"Leo, Dude! wake up!"

"Leo, please!"

"Leo, if you don't wake up i'm gonna have to throw you in the tub!"

 _Leo heard the voice but couldn't make them out. There was too much much pain_ Leo opened his mouth to scream again until he felt himslef being gaged with water all around and he couldn't breath! Flailing around Leo popped up gasping heavily...

"Aaaaahhhhhh!?" he was wet? when did he get wet? how did he get wet? Leo looked up and around completely and totally confused. While he's whole family stared back at him with scared expressions, like they just witness a murder.

"W-what happened?" Leo asked trying to pull himself out of the tub, with the tub's edge only to have Raph grab his shoulder and push him back in the tub.

"Stay" that wasn't a gentle suggestion. Leo shook his head slowly and sat back in the tub. While his family just stared at him.

"Are you guys ok?" Leo asked smiling softly when everybody released a breathe. April released a sigh of relief and then gave a small soft smile before turning around and walking out the bathroom Casey following close behind. Master Splinter walked up to Leo gave a sad smile, patted Leo shoulder and walked out leaving Don, Mikey, and Raph.

"You don't remember?" Mikey whispered voice small and weak. Leo shrugged and gave a soft sorry.

"You were having a night terror, you started whimpering and we thought it would subside so we went back to bed then an hour later we all heard you screaming and we. We came in Raph was by your side trying to wake you up, but you were freezing cold and sweating like it was 100 degrees. The hard we tried to wake you the louder the screams became so Raph picked you up and tossed you in the tub" Don explained crossing his arms over his chest. Leo dropped his head and sunk lower in the tub.

"Sorry, guys i didnt mean to wake you" Leo apologixed Mikey figitedrubbiong the side of his arms before walking out the bathroom whispering something about a snack. Don leaned forward and kissed the top of Leo's head before he left following Mikey and made sure to close the door behind him. Leo turned and leaned his back against the back to the tub so that he was facing Raph who sat quietly on the toliet eyes dark and narrowed as if he was here physically but not mentally. Leo sat there quietly not wanting to bother Raph began fidgeting with his hands.

"May I get out?" Leo asked in a small voice.

"No" Leo flinched lightly at Raph's cold hard voice

"Are you mad at me?" Leo asked in an even smaller voice. Raph shifted so that he could put his crossed arms on the edge of the tub and let his dangling fingers play in the water.

"No" Raph now whispered burying his face in his arms. Leo pouted slightly and moved so that he was at the same edge as Raph.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked softly by Raph's ear. Raph shot up anger suddenly filled his eyes.

"What tha fuck Leo! ya just had'a damn nightmare we couldn't wake ya up from and ya are asking me if I'M! ok?" Raph shouted taking Leo by surprised.

"Well, sorry for having something that's totally not under my control!" Leo shouted back his anger closely matching Raph.

"Well, it is if you're not willing to share what's been killing you!" Raph shouted standing up and glaring down at Leo. Leo's eyes narrowed, like hell he was gonna let Raph look down on him.

"Yeah, ok they maybe my fault but that doesn't mean i have to-!?" Leo rant was cut short when Raph reached out grabbed Leo by his forearms and yanked him up so his lips were on Leo's. The kiss was passionate yet forceful, anger yet caring so much love and strangely some hate. Raph broke the kiss and hugged Leo close to his chest.

"You had fucking worried sick" Raph muttered under his breath in Leo's neck. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck bringing them closer together neither caring if Leo was wet and now soaking Raph.


	4. Medicine

**I don't know it was clear or not but this whole story/fanfiction takes part after Leo wakes up from that short coma he was put in, after battling the Shredder and his elite warriors. Basically going deeper in his little recovery!**

Leo frown deeply and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"This taste horrible! Don!" Leo whined for the 100th time. Don just rolled his eyes and signed and took the spoon from Leo, wiping it off.

"Yeah, well you're still gonna have to still take it" Don chuckled closing the medicine bottle and putting it on the night stand. Leo groaned and fell back onto the bed with a soft poof, Don smile and leaned back into his chair by the bed. Even though they were teenagers and on their way to become adults, they still acted like children.

"But Doooon!" Leo whine lifting up his head to give his purple banded brother big puppy dog eyes. Don just laughed and wagged his finger at Leo.

"Nope that's not gonna work Leo" Leo groaned and threw his head back and sighed in defeat.

"At least Mikey's cooking something good for me" Leo smiled then Don smirked and stood up when he heard his younger brothers excited footsteps through the house.

"Here Leo! I made you something healthy! Don says you're gonna have to eat it for the next few weeks!" Mikey smiled when Leo's face dropped and he turned to Don who had a very bright sunshiney smile on his face just as if he didn't doom his brother to healthy crap for maybe about 3 weeks! Mikey set his food down in front of him and then set down a cup of greenish brown mush..

"Eat up!" Mikey smiled and ran out the room. _Probably something more edible this this_ Leo thought as he poke at something big and brown laying dead still on his plate. Don walked to him and slapped his hand, and shook his head.

"Just eat it" Don declared eyes hardening on Leo. Leo signed and he picked up his fork and stabbed the large brown thing and lifted it up. It was heavy, large, gooey, and…. _it moved_. Leo cried out and dropped the thing on his plate watching as it shivered and then went back to being deadly still. Leo's wide eyes went to his food then back to Don when who signed and dropped his shoulders.

"They are best served still kinda moving" Don explained Leo gaged and shuddered.

"Dooo-"

"You're eating this, Even if I have to shove this down your throat" Don simple cut in raising one of his eyebrows.

"Fine" Leo pouted and picked the 'thing' up again and opened his mouth and eat it "munching" on it and smiling when he swallowed it. Feeling proud Don walked out the waving a by to Leo, and making sure his door was closed. Leo smiled and waved at Don until he watched Don leave and close the door behind him then Leo ran to the bathroom and threw the crap out in the toilet.

"Urgh" Leo gaged as more came up along with other things he had ate latter on in the day.

"I told Don not to give it to ya, your stomach's not stable enough to handle it" Came a huff thick brooklyn accent. Leo lifted his head and turn to see Raph leaning on the bathroom door frame. Leo nodded his head and wiped the back of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was horrible" Leo muttered as he stood up from in front to toilet and walked to the sink to rise out his mouth.

"Well, it's cool for now cause don' have' ta take it any' more" Raph huffed looking at the medicine bottle in his hand. Leo smiled and dried his mouth with a towel.

"Awesome! now i ca-"

"Until 4 hours have passed"

"URRGH!" Leo threw the towel down and marched passed Raph and jumped on the bed and wrapped himself up in covers. Being sick and in pain sucks! sure he woke up and stuff but gosh the recovery part sucks balls!

"Leo, come on, man, stop acting childish" Raph called out softly Leo just shook his head and curled deeper in the blankets.

"I'll get better myself, I don't need no damn medicine" Leo yelled from underneath the thick huge blankets he was under. Raph rolled his eyes and made his way to bed and laid down by Leo.

"You really hate that medicine?" Raph asked total aspiration in his voice. Leo uncurled himself and threw himself across Raph's plastron and pulled the covers from his face.

"Totally, it taste like someone threw it up and a skunk peed in it and it got ran over and crapped over'" Leo explained as he fixed himself to lay on Raph correctly his plastron on Raph's.

"And how would you know what that taste like?' Leo smiled

"I just ate it" Raph laughed and wrapped his arm around Leo's waist pulling him close

"Go to sleep. I'm tired" Raph muttered moving one his arms to rest behind his head, and keeping the other around Leo's waist. Leo pouted and lifted himself up using his hands and knees.

"What do you mean?! I just woke up from my nap!" Raph growled and pulled Leo back down on his chest

"Just shut up and sleep" raph mumbled Leo puffed his cheeks out and laid on Raph's chest. He didn't even feel tired! but he had to try….


	5. Bath Time

"Stop dodging me" Raph half growled out as he reached out and grabbed Leo by his chin and forced him to turn to Raph. Leo pouted and kept his eyes closed as Raph stared washing the top of Leo's head and then moved down to his neck.

"Stop! I can do this myself!" Leo pulled back and sunk deeper in the tub. Raph huffed as he leaned on the edge of the tub, Leo was on the far side of the tub, his back to him. Whenever Leo got sick, he got difficult. They had been at this for about an hour. Raph would get a hold on Leo, and start washing before Leo fought back, just to swim away from him.

"Geez, stop being a baby and come here" Raph commanded as Leo just turn his head glaring then turned back away from Raph.

"Don't make me get in there" Raph threatened as his eyes narrowed. Leo rolled his eyes his back still to Raph.

"Leo" Raph grinded the word out. Leo finally turned around and looked at Raph his cheeks filled with water. Raph breath hitched as Leo did a tiny smile.

"Don't you dare, Le-" Raph's threat was cut mid sentence when water flew and hit him straight in the face. Raph cursed loudly and wiped his face, as Leo smirked and turned back around.

Leo: 1

Raph: 0

"Why you little!" Leo didn't have time to turn around before he suddenly felt weight crush him and arms circle around him.

"Raph!? No!" Leo cried out as, Raph held him to his chest. Once the tubs water stopped splashing and they settled. Leo was pouting as he sat in Raph's lap.

"I warned you" Raph said as he kissed the side of Leo's face. Leo leaned forward and turned his head.

"Whatever" He whispered as he was pulled gently back into Raph's warm soaking wet chest.

 **I just want to say sorry! the reason I havn't been able to update is because I MOVED! and i moved to a new area like new-new so they didn't have internet for a llloonnng while they told us we were to get wifi next year and well here we are!,and well, shoot i'm not even located on the map yet! but i got it back so please be expecting regularly update!**

 **sincerely, Demm P.S. I also got netflix ^u^**


End file.
